Another Dimension
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 24 - Baekhyun 100% yakin bahwa kekasihnya sudah pergi dari dunia akibat kecelakaan maut 5 bulan yang lalu. Bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu ia berkunjung ke makam kekasihnya itu, namun ketika kembali ke rumah, dua roommatenya dengan tiba-tiba menentang dengan keras ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan Chanyeol sudah mati. - Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Another Dimension"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Mystery/Fantasy/Litlle Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Byun Baekhyun, makhluk adam berparas hawa itu menautkan jemarinya dan menutup dua sabit miliknya dengan penampakan lelehan air yang merembes keluar. Ia tengah berdoa dengan begitu khusuknya untuk sosok yang berada dalam gundukan tanah bermarmer tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian bibirnya membentuk kata 'Amin' lalu mencium tautan jemarinya dan segera membuka mata.

Ia menatap gundukan itu -atau kita sebut juga dengan makam- dengan pandangan sendu. Baekhyun mengelus nisan tersebut sambil tersenyum, membersihkan beberapa debu dan tanah yang menempel. Ia membaca ukiran yang terdapat di nisan itu untuk yang kesekian kalian.

 **Berbaring Dalam Damai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **27-11-1992 – 20-01-2015**

"Chanyeol" cicitnya.

Beberapa saat ia hanya menatap makam itu dengan tatapan nanar. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mengikhlaskan kekasihnya yang sudah tiada, ia juga sudah mulai terbiasa hidup tanpa kekasihnya meskipun sulit, hanya saja ia terlalu merindukan Chanyeol-nya.

'WUUSSS~' Angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan dan tanah-tanah kering. Baekhyun mendongak dari makam Chanyeol, kemudian melihat sekeliling. Rupanya awan gelap tengah menggantung rendah di langit. Nampak ingin segera menumpahkan isinya.

"Cuaca semakin menggelap, kurasa akan segera hujan deras,"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Yeol, makammu pasti tidak akan terlalu basah seperti yang lain. Lihat? persis disampingmu ada pohon yang daunnya lebat. Aku tidak tau pohon apa ini karena aku tidak tertarik dengan botani. Tapi kuyakin itu pasti bukan jenis pinus ataupun flamboyan hehe... Kau sangat beruntung."

Angin kencang itu kembali datang, membuat dahan pohon tadi bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang karena kurasa alam mengusirku, lagi pula aku sudah banyak bercerita dengan mu hari ini, kan? Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena baru sempat mengunjungimu lagi. Prof Choi sangat menyita waktuku dengan tugas-nya yang tak manusiawi." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Angin itu semakin kencang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Yeollie."

Dan semakin kencang bahkan terlihat seperti mengamuk.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tidurlah yang nyenyak aku akan pergi sekarang." Baekhyun mengecup nisan tersebut sebelum mulai bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, namun—

'BRAKK!' dahan pohon yang cukup besar menimpa kepala belakang Baekhyun yang menyebabkan kepala bagian depannya terbentur pinggiran marmer makam Chanyeol. Itu membuat dirinya sesaat tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Luhan dan Sehun tengah menikmati coklat panas sambil duduk di sofa empuk nan hangat saat cuaca di luar sedang hujan dengan derasnya.

'Ccklek.' pintu utama terbuka, membuat suara hujan merembes masuk kedalam rumah beberapa saat hingga pintu kembali tertutup.

"Hey B.. sudah pulang?" Luhan melihat Baekhyun tengah melepas mantelnya yang agak basah dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu. Ia mengucapkan kata 'ya' kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Latte?" Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya pada sofa sambil melirik Luhan yang sedang menyeruput isi cangkirnya.

"Hanya coklat panas. Mau secangkir?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Luhan segera ke dapur.

"Aku suka warna hitammu, hyung." Baekhyun tidak merespon ucapan Sehun itu, sedangkan Luhan memperhatikan penampilan baru Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Kukira kau akan rapat dengan dewan kampus sore ini hyung?"

"Tidak. Agenda rapat sudah dilakukan minggu lalu." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mencari remote tv.

Sehun hanya ber "ooh" ria sambil memberikan benda yang dicari Baekhyun yang tadi ada di bawah bokongnya.

"Hun, kau tau? ada cafe baru dekat yang menyediakan banyak varian bubble tea. Kita harus kesana sekali-sekali" Layar plasma berukuran 43 inch itu menyala.

"Kau saja, aku tidak mau. Menikmati bubble tea di dekat pemakaman umum terdengar tidak keren."

Baekhyun cemberut, usulnya ditolak makhluk albino itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tau ada cafe baru di St. Maria ?"

"Tadi aku kesana, setelah mata kuliah selesai" Ia mengganti layar tv beberapa kali.

"Siapa yang meninggal?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berkunjung."

Sehun tertawa renyah, "Berkunjung? ke pemakaman? Kau mencari jimat atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam Chanyeol. Oh thanks!" Ia meraih cangkir yang diberikan oleh luhan.

"Dasar pasangan idiot. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar lagi?" Sehun melirik hyung-nya yang pendek itu tengah meniup-niupkan cangkirnya.

"Bertengkar? dengan seseorang yang sudah mati? Itu tidak lucu Hun!— Aaww~ Hey rusa kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul Luhan.

"Karna kau melantur!" saut Luhan yang memilih duduk di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Melantur?" Baekhyun bingung "Melantur bagaimana?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Berhenti berbicara aneh. Chanyeol akan sedih jika mendengar ucapanmu yang tadi,"

"Apa aku salah bicara? Baiklah ini memang salahku karena setelah kepergiannya aku berjanji setiap 2 minggu sekali akan mengunjunginya, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk dengan tugasku akhir-akhir ini"

Sehun menyenggol lengan Luhan dan membisikan sesuatu "Hyung kurasa kepala anak itu habis terbentur."

"B.. apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" entah itu pertanyaan sungguhan atau Luhan hanya mencibir.

"Ya. Dan bagaimana kalian tau? apa keningku memar? Keningku terbentur marmer makam Chanyeol tadi. Dan rasanya sakit sekali," Ia mengusap keningnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Cck.. B sudahlah jangan bicara seperti itu." Luhan mematikan plasma tersebut karena bunyi halilintar beberapa kali terdengar. Ia tidak mau barang elektronik itu rusak.

"Bicara apa?" Baekhyun bingung. Lagi.

"Tentang makam dan pemakaman. Chanyeol bisa mendengarmu nanti. Dia sedang istirahat – "

"Di kamarnya" sambung Luhan. Baekhyun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya 'apa-apaan mereka berdua' pikirnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedikit shock, keringat turun dari pelipisnya, dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat ini. Hal ini terjadi setelah–

 _"Tuan-tuan omong kosong kalian payah sekali" Baekhyun mendengus sesaat lalu menyeruput isi cangkirnya._

 _"Apanya yang omong kosong, hyung?" Kini Sehun yang bersuara._

 _"Ya ucapan kalian tadi, bodoh. Mana mungkin Chanyeol ada di kamarnya, dasar pembual amatir!"_

 _"Ya yaa.. kau mengatakan kami pembual? Dasar makhluk sinting" Luhan kembali memukul kepala Baekhyun. Tidak keras memang, tapi Baekhyun tetap meringis._

 _Baekhyun tidak terima dikatakan sinting dan dipukul dua kali oleh rusa jadi-jadian itu, padahal dirinya tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan sama sekali._

 _"Cih jelas-jelas yang sinting itu kalian. Mana mungkin Chanyeol bangkit dari makamnya? Bung jika kalian ingin membuat lelucon carilah tema yang terdengar masuk akal."_

 _"Hun.. coba kau telpon ambulans. Aku takut anak ini cidera parah pada kepalanya," Luhan menyenggol lengan Sehun._

 _Sehun sudah setengah bangkit namun terduduk kembali ketika tangan Baekhyun mencekalnya._

 _"Kalian berdua ini kenapa begitu menyebalkan hari ini?" mata sabit itu menatap tajam dua laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya._

 _"Aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa B," Luhan memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir._

 _"Aku seratus persen sehat, hyung. Aku tidak sedang kenapa-kenapa."_

 _"Lantas kenapa kau bicara melantur?" ucap Luhan yang diangguki oleh Sehun._

 _Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi tentang melantur. Melantur apanya Baekhyun tidak paham._

 _"Hentikan. Lama-lama aku tidak suka lelucon kalian." Baekhyun mulai sedikit emosi._

 _"Lelucon apa? Kami tidak sedang membuat lelucon B. Chanyeol sedang tidur di kasurnya yang empuk bukan di peti mati seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Huh.. sudah jelas kau yang membuat lelucon, malah menuduh kami." Luhan juga mulai terpancing emosi._

 _"Aku tidak."_

 _"Kau iya."_

 _"Aku tidak"_

 _"Kau iya"_

 _"Hentikan."_

 _"Kenapa? Merasa bersalah hmm?"_

 _"Kubilang hentikan bodoh!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap tajam hyungnya itu._

 _"B ada apa denganmu?" Luhan sedikit berteriak._

 _Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya "AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU HYUNG. KAU KENAPA? KALIAN KENAPA? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BERBICARA KONYOL SEPERTI ITU? AKU SUDAH MULAI MENGIKHLASKAN KEPERGIAN CHANYEOL, TAPI TIDAK BERARTI KALIAN BISA MENGGUNAKAN KEMATIAN CHANYEOL SEBAGAI SEBUAH LELU—"_

 _"PLAK" Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak percaya Luhan menamparnya. Luhan sendiri pun tidak percaya ia melakukan itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya ingin menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun yang menyakitkan itu agar tidak terdengar Chanyeol dari atas._

 _"B... ma-maafkan aku.. aku tidak ber-"_

 _Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang panas dengan mata merah yang mulai tergenang air. Luhan yang melihatnya semakin menyesal. Baekhyun merasa sakit, bukan sakit karena tamparan itu. Ia sakit karena sahabatnya membuat lelucon tentang kematian kekasihnya._

 _Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil berusaha agar air di matanya tidak terjatuh. Ia mulai berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, "Aku sungguh tidak paham dengan kalian berdua. Kematian Chanyeol memang sangat memberatkan bagi kita semua terlebih diriku, dan kalian sangat tahu tentang itu. Lima bulan terakhir kalian yang selalu memberikan kata-kata penguat untukku, kalian yang selalu menghiburku agar aku sedikit demi sedikit melupakannya. Tapi kenapa hari ini kalian membuat lelucon tentang dirinya? apa kalian tahu bahwa itu menyakitkan?"_

 _Baekhyun diam setelah berbicara seperti itu. Ia kembali teringat saat tubuh Chanyeol penuh darah akibat tabrakan maut itu, Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafas terakhir di sampingnya dan saat tubuh Chanyeol yang dimasukan ke dalam peti . Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk mengusir ingatan tersebut, dan mengakibatkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya turun._

 _"B.." Luhan bingung dengan semua ucapan Baekhyun, namun juga merasa bersalah karena dirinya Baekhyun menjadi sedih seperti ini._

 _"Sudahlah hyung.. jangan dibahas lagi," ucapnya lara._

 _Sehun dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sama. Khawatir, namun bingung._

 _"Hyung–" Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini, Chanyeol hyung memang sedang beristirahat dikamarnya sekarang." ucapan Sehun membuat kepala Baekhyun sedikit pening._

 _Bisa saja Baekhyun berlari ke atas dan masuk ke dalam kamar kekasihnya untuk mengetahui kebenaran ucapan dari dua roommate yang sudah dianggap saudaranya itu. Namun hal itu hanya sia-sia. Hal yang mereka katakan sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Kekasihnya bukanlah zombie yang bisa bangkit dari kubur lalu hidup kembali. Kekasihnya itu orang yang baik. Ia pasti sudah bahagia bersama tuhan._

 _Sehun berinisiatif memberikan segelas minuman untuk membuat Baekhyun membaik. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada hyung-nya ini, ia bingung dengan ucapan liar Baekhyun tentang eksistensi kekasihnya itu. 'Apa yang terjadi dengannya?' Pikir-nya._

 _"Ini minumlah. Kuharap kau bisa merasa lebih baik setelahnya"_

 _Baekhyun melirik sekilas Sehun sebelum mengambil gelas itu dari tangannya._

 _"Maafkan kami jika tadi kami membuatmu sedih hyung. Luhan hyung dan aku hanya tidak tau apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"_

 _Baekhyun, yang masih berdiri memilih menatap hujan dari balik jendela ketimbang menatap sosok tinggi itu yang tadi bertanya padanya._

 _"Bukankah sudah sangat jelas? kalian yang selalu berusaha membuatku tegar karena kepergian Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba membuat lelucon tentangnya. Itu menyakitkan Hun. Kalian keterlaluan." ucapnya._

 _"Tapi kami tidak sedang membuat lelucon hyung. Kami berani bersumpah. Demi nama tuhan. Kekasihmu, kakak kandungku -Park Chanyeol- masih hidup."_

 _Demi-nama-tuhan. Ketika Baekhyun mendengar tiga suku kata tadi ia merasa dadanya mulai bergemuruh. Matanya terlihat seperti menerawang. Terlihat gelisah._

 _"Itu.. sangat tidak mungkin," ucapnya pelan._

 _Luhan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun._

 _"B... Naiklah keatas. Kami berani jamin bahwa kami tidak sedang mengerjaimu atau membohongimu," ucap Luhan meyakini Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan dan Sehun dengan sorot mata yang sangat meyakinkan secara bergantian merasakan jantungnya mulai bekerja tidak normal._

 _'Benarkah Chanyeolku masih ada?' batinnya._

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, tepat di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengetuk dengan ragu. Tidak ada respon dari dalam. Baekhyun merasa konyol karena dengan mudahnya percaya ucapan HunHan bahwa Chanyeol masih hidup. Jelas Itu hal yang sangat sulit terjadi. Ia hanya heran mengapa ucapan dan tatapan mata Hunhan terdengar dan terlihat begitu meyakinkan.

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu itu dengan tangan sedikit bergemetar, perlahan ia membuka pintu itu semakin lebar, dan ... Baekhyun mematung beberapa saat. Ia terlihat shock. Jantungnya hampir lompat dari tempatnya.

Dia disana.

Chanyeolnya disana.

Sedang tertidur dengan headset yang menyumpal telinganya.

Ya tuhan...

Chanyeol...

Aku sangat merindukanmu...

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri sosok itu, memeluk dengan posesif sambil menangis sesenggukan. Orang yang dipeluk itu sontak membuka matanya.

"B?" Suara parau khas orang bangun tidur, suara yang paling dirindukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol yang rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak lihat.

Chanyeol melepaskan headset dari telinganya, ia mendudukan dirinya di bibir ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah pulang? Hey kau menangis?" Chanyeol mengelus elus punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku– aku hanya merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu, meski ia sedikit bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar 30 menit pasangan adam itu bermesraan di atas ranjang. Saling mengecup, memeluk , mencium, menautkan jemari dan menempelkan kulit mereka masing-masing, seolah tidak ingin ada sedikit pun jarak antara mereka -dan Baekhyun adalah pihak yang paling kentara-.

Baekhyun belum mau membahas dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, Ia memang shock. Sangat shock. Bagaimana kekasihnya bisa kembali hidup atau pertanyaan pertanyaan lain yang memang wajar jika dipertanyakan. Tapi tentu saja ia sangat bahagia jika dipertemukan lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya dengan sosok ini.

Beberapa kali mereka saling bercerita, namun Baekhyun lebih memilih mendengarkan cerita dari Chanyeol ketimbang menceritakan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin berlama-lama mendengarkan suara kekasihnya yang amat sangat ia rindukan, meskipun dalam beberapa cerita Baekhyun unconnect dan sesekali mengernyitkan keningnya. Seperti ketika...

"Kau bilang Paman Kim?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol menceritakan bahwa kemarin dirinya dan Sehun membantu merapihkan gudang paman Kim dan menemukan lukisan tua yang aneh.

"ya. Paman Kim,"

"Paman Kim yang disamping rumah kita itu Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Benar B sayang. Paman Kim tetangga samping kita."

"Bukankah keluarga Kim sudah pindah sebulan sebelum tahun baru? Dan rumah samping sudah ditempati keluarga asal jepang itu?"

"Kau tau bahwa itu tidak pernah terjadi B. Tuan Kim masih tinggal di samping rumah kita, sampai hari ini." Baekhyun terdiam. Padahal tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus Ia bertegur sapa dengan Tuan Yamada dan anak bungsunya -keluarga asal jepang yang menempati rumah tuan Kim- yang akan berangkat kerja. Tapi Chanyeol mengatakan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aneh.

Ia mulai memikirkan kejadian aneh ini.

'Apa ini hanya mimpi?'

Baekhyun mencubit tangannya dan ia mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi.

'Apa Chanyeol yang meninggal dan keluarga jepang itu yang hanya sebuah mimpi? Karena jantung Chanyeol berdenyut, yang artinya ia bukan hantu atau zombi. Chanyeol memang masih hidup, badannya pun hangat. Hhhh... Kurasa memang begitu karena tidak ada opsi lain untuk kasus ini' pikirnya.

"B, kaosmu kotor sekali" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kaos putih yang sedang dikenakan Baekhyun. "Kukira kau tidak suka bermain bola atau basket" tambahnya.

"Memang. Kaos ku kotor karena tanah –" tunggu sebentar. Baekhyun ingat betul kaosnya kotor akibat tanah dan debu yang terbawa angin dan saat ia terjatuh akibat dahan pohon yang menimpanya ketika ia berada di St. Maria. ST. MARIA? Pemakaman? Jadi dirinya memang tadi berkunjung kesana? Makam siapa jika Chanyeolnya ada disini?

"B, kau melamun" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf Yeol. Aku hanya sedang teringat sesuatu. Sampai mana kalimatku tadi?"

"Tanah. Kaos mu kotor karena tanah"

"Oh itu, kaos ku kotor karena tanah dan debu yang terbawa angin, ketika aku– Ketika aku berada di taman kampus." ucap Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

"Hmm begitu. Lalu? " Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Eh.. Lalu apa?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti, padahal kalimat yang terakhir ia ucapkan bukanlah kalimat yang menggantung.

"Kau kemana kan magentamu? Semalam aku masih melihatnya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Rambut magentamu B. Kau menggantinya? padahal kau terlihat sangat imut dengan warna rambut itu. Tapi yang ini aku juga suka. Kau nampak sangat seksi dengan poni panjang dan warna hitam ini,"

"Magenta? maksudmu sebelumnya rambutku berwarna magenta?" tanya Baekhyun. Itu konyol, Baekhyun yang berambut magenta, memiliki keinginan menge-cat dengan warna terang itu saja belum pernah.

"iya sayang"

"Aku tidak" elak Baekhyun

"Kau iya"

"Aku tidak" elaknya lagi. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kemudian memperlihatkan wallpaper ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Masih mau mengelak huh? dasar," Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berpikir keras kapan dirinya mengganti rambutnya dengan warna terang seperti ini dan lagi... ia tidak ingat kapan foto ini diambil.

'Aneh sekali aku tidak mengingat apapun sedari tadi yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Bagaimana ini? apa aku menderita alzhaimer?' Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia mulai panik.

"B kau melamun lagi" Sahutan Chanyeol tidak direspon oleh Baekhyun sehingga keheningan beberapa saat melanda hingga terdengar ponsel yang bergetar yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

Itu ponsel Chanyeol.

Ada pesan masuk dari Kris, sahabatnya. Chanyeol membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya. Baekhyun juga ikut membacanya.

 **From: Kris Wu**

 _Apa kau sedang bersama Baekhyun dan Zitao?_

'Zitao? Zitao siapa? aku tidak mengenalnya, apa dia teman baru Chanyeol? pikir Baekhyun.

"Yeol"

"Hmm?" jawab Chanyeol sambil membalas pesan Kris.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu siapa itu Zitao Yeol. Apa dia temanmu?"

"Kau bercanda kan? Zitao itu kan adik kesayanganmu B. Kekasih Kris. Masa kau lupa?" Baekhyun hanya membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman kikuk, padahal dirinya benar benar tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Zitao itu. Dan tunggu sebentar ada satu hal lagi yang menurut Baekhyun terasa aneh sedari tadi dia masuk kerumah ini yang baru saja ia sadari.

Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya yang kembali terdiam "Ada apa lagi sayang. Kenapa kau banyak melamun hari ini?"

"Aku hanya merasa... hmm.. sebenarnya Yeol.. kenapa semua orang memanggilku dengan panggilan B?"

"Apa kau ingin merubah nama panggilanmu itu?"

"Tidak sejujurnya aku sangat suka dipanggil B, itu terdengar modern hanya saja itu terdengah sedikit aneh,"

"Aneh?"

"Ya. Semua orang kini memanggilku dengan B, termasuk kau. Padahal kau selalu memanggilku dengan 'Baekkie' dan yang lain memanggilku dengan 'Baek' atau 'Byun Baek' atau sesekali 'Bacon'. B sedikit terdengar asing walaupun aku menyukainya,"

"Rasanya aku belum pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Baekkie' B. Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar orang lain memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Byun Baek' bahkan 'Bacon'. Semua orang memanggilmu dengan panggilan B. Dan itu sudah terjadi sejak lama,"

"Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun membuang napas beratnya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu B. Kaos ini sudah kotor. Kekasihku jorok sekali~" Baekhyun melihat kembali kaosnya dan ia sedikit tertawa. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyunnya tertawa. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan masuk ke kamar miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima menit Baekhyun tidak kembali ke kamar Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol penasaran apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"B.. kenapa lama sekali. Loh? kau belum mengganti bajumu?" Ia masuk ke kamar kekasihnya tanpa meminta izin si pemilik. Kebetulan juga kamar itu tidak dikunci.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang duduk di ranjang dengan tangan yang menarik rambutnya. Terlihat sedikit frustasi.

"Ada apa?" Pria tinggi itu duduk di ranjang milik kekasihnya sambil menatap sosok mungil itu.

"Apa ini kamarku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja"

Kamar ini memang jelas punya Baekhyun karena foto-foto dirinya dan beberapa bersama Chanyeol ada di dinding dan meja belajar. Hanya saja lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak ingat semua foto-foto itu. Dekorasi kamar ini pun nampak sangat berbeda dari miliknya yang terdahulu.

"Ya tuhan" ucapnya lirih. Kepala Baekhyun mulai berdenyut.

Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah bingung kekasihnya. Ia penasaran dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"B, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang napas beratnya sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Dan kau pasti tidak akan percaya" Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bercanda kan B?" Chanyeol menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Mulai dari Baekhyun yang tidak ingat apapun tentang apa yang diceritakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang tidak pernah berambut magenta dan dipanggil dengan sebutan 'B' ,

Baekhyun yang merasa asing dengan dekorasi kamarnya bahkan rumah ini, hingga Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah meninggal. 'Meninggal? yang benar saja' pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku tau reaksi mu akan seperti ini. Kau saja tidak percaya bagaimana aku yang mengalaminya,"

Baekhyun berpindah dari ranjang ke kursi belajar, ia memijat kepalanya sambil membuat hipotesa tentang kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami. "Yeol, aku hanya berpikir apa mungkin aku menderita Alzeimer atau skizo atau gangguan psikis lainnya? Bagaimana jika besok aku mengunjungi seorang psikiater untuk memeriksanya sebelum gangguanku semakin parah?" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi pesan untuk uncle Joo, seorang psikiater kenalannya untuk mengatur jadwal pertemuan mereka.

"Aku sangat tidak yakin jika kau terkena gangguan psikologis B. Itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Maksudku jika kau mengalami gangguan seperti yang kau katakan tadi pasti sebelumnya orang-orang terdekatmu, seperti aku dapat merasakan gejalanya."

"Aku tau itu. Aku juga seharusnya merasakan beberapa gejalanya jika memang benar. Hanya saja tidak ada alasan lain tentang masalah ini. Aku melupakan banyak hal dan mengatakan ini itu yang tidak nyata Yeol" Baekhyun mengetik pesan untuk uncle Joo dengan rasa cemas, takut takut jika ia benar mengalami gangguan psikis dan penyakitnya sudah semakin parah.

'Apa aku akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa? apa aku akan berpisah lagi dengan Chanyeol?'

Mood Baekhyun kacau. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Tangannya bergerak gelisah pada layar ponselnya. Baekhyun mencoba membuka galeri foto miliknya untuk mengembalikan moodnya -kebiasaannya saat sedang badmood- dan membuat dirinya sedikit tenang setelah berpikir hal mengerikan tadi. Itu berhasil, sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum melihat beberapa foto miliknya.

Chanyeol yang tadi juga ikut berpikir kini menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum manis. Ia tidak sadar jika senyum itu menular kepadanya.

"Apa yang membuat puppy ku ini tersenyum?"

"Aku hanya merindukan moment ini" Baekhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

Layarnya menampilkan dirinya dan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum bahagia berlatar menara eiffel. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kita pernah kesana?" Bingung Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melupakannya" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku memang belum pernah ke sana B. Aku belum pernah keluar negeri kecuali Jepang dan Cina"

"Kau becanda kan Yeol"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, terlihat sedikit panik, ia menggeser layar tersebut dan menampilkan banyak sekali foto dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol ingat.

'Bagaimana bisa?' batin Chanyeol.

"Ini aneh. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali foto-foto ini B" Chanyeol terus menggeser layar tersebut dengan keheranan yang luar biasa. Dadanya mulai sedikit tidak tenang. Lama-lama ia merasa hal ini menakutkan. Dia membuka album yang lain, melihat-lihat lagi namun tetap tidak mengingatnya.

Hingga satu foto yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakan mata dan tercekat saking kagetnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN" Chanyeol berteriak. Ia terlihat pucat. Jantungnya hampir copot.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun kembali menatap layar ponselnya dan ikut membelalakan matanya sama seperti Chanyeol.

Keduanya memucat dan berkeringat. Badan mereka rasanya mendingin. Jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol menggesernya lagi, dan foto serupa juga ia temui.

Sebuah foto saat Chanyeol dimakamkan, saat Chanyeol mengenakan setelan putih dan tertidur damai di dalam peti.

Baekhyun ternyata tidak berbohong atau tidak sedang mengalami gangguan psikologis. Ia benar bahwa Chanyeol yang sudah meninggal itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Foto-foto ini adalah buktinya. Tapi ia juga salah, bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya masih hidup. Bahkan masih ada disampingnya. Penuturan Hunhan pun ikut menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun juga salah. Lantas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Keheningan menemani mereka cukup lama. Mereka mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bagian kognisi masing-masing.

Ini gila. SANGAT GILA.

Keheningan itu pecah ketika Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"B.." Chanyeol tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kurasa..kau..bukan... Baekhyun ku," Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau bukan Baekhyun ku, dan aku bukan Chanyeol mu. Mungkin...kau masuk ke dimensi yang berbeda" Kalimat Chanyeol tadi membuat Baekhyun merinding hebat.

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Itu bisa saja terjadi B, ma-maksudku Baek. Kau tau nasib manusia itu mempunyai banyak sekali persimpangan?" Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam tetap dengan wajah bingung dan tubuh yang mendingin.

"Aku pernah membaca satu artikel. Seseorang hanya mempunyai satu dari beberapa jalan hidup yang ada. Jalan itu yang membentuk takdir seseorang. Analoginya ada dua persimpangan jalan pada seseorang yang kau sayang yang sedang mengalami sekarat. Jika pada dimensi mu orang itu masih hidup dan masih bersamamu maka di dimensi yang lain orang itu sudah pergi dan meninggalkanmu, yang artinya kau hidup tanpanya"

"Mudahnya dalam kasus ini, Kau tinggal di dimensi lain bukan disini, dimana kehidupan diriku –Chanyeol– yang lain sudah tidak ada, dimana kau tidak pernah melakukan apa yang tadi kuceritakan, dimana kau tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan 'B'. Kau tersesat. Kau memasuki dimensi yang berbeda, karena itu kau merasa asing disini."

"Apa hal tersebut sungguh ada?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan sangat pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Entahlah. Itu memang sangat rumit untuk dipahami, aku juga tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapanku barusan."

"Tapi tidak ada alasan logis lain yang kita miliki untuk kasus ini"

"Kalau aku bukan Baekhyun mu. Lantas dimana Baekhyun yang hidup di dimensi ini?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol langsung menyambar ponselnya dengan tergesa, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Empat kali ia mencoba, namun sambungan itu tidak dijawab oleh pihak seberang. Tapi tak lama sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Itu dari B, Baekhyunnya.

 **From: Baby B**

 _Aku sedang rapat bersama dewan kampus Yeol, maaf tidak bisa mengangkat teleponmu. Ada apa sayang?_

Chanyeol merasa lega. Baekhyunnya ada disini dan tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Ketika ia menatap Baekhyun yang lain, ia kembali sendu.

"Aku ingin disini Yeol. Aku tidak ingin kembali. Aku ingin bersama mu" Baekhyun meneteskan air dari matanya. Chanyeol segera memeluknya dengan erat, tidak peduli jika itu bukan Baekhyun miliknya.

"Tapi kau harus Baek. Kau menentang takdir jika masih disini. Bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi dalam dimensimu ketika kau tiba-tiba menghilang? orang-orang yang menyayangimu pasti akan sedih. Dan- bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang lain, Baekhyun yang tinggal bersamaku?"

Baekhyun merenung, menimang nimang ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Itu benar, ia tidak ingin sosoknya yan lain di dimensi ini menjadi kacau. Sosok itu sudah bahagia bersama Chanyeolnya. Bukan hanya sosok itu saja yang akan kacau tapi dirinya dan orang-orang sekitar bahkan dunianya juga akan kacau kalau ia tidak kembali. Baekhyun tidak boleh egois. Ia mencoba melapangkan hatinya. Berusaha tegar dan menerima takdirnya.

"Kau benar. Aku harus kembali" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap manik itu sambil mencoba tersenyum. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan tak lama melumat bibir mungil yang bukan miliknya itu. Rasanya sama seperti Baekhyun miliknya, manis dan memabukan.

Chanyeol tahu jika ia tidak boleh mencium sosok ini setelah mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi, hanya saja ini tetaplah Baekhyun. Tubuh yang sama, wajah yang sama, perasaan yang sama, hanya saja kehidupan yang berbeda.

Keduanya terpejam. Ciuman itu dalam dan lembut namun penuh dengan emosi, seperti ciuman yang mereka lakukan diawal pertemuan mereka tadi. Kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang sisi pipi Baekhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya basah. Ia membuka mata dan terkejut karena basahan tersebut berasal dari mata milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit menangis. Baekhyun menarik dirinya sehingga bibir mereka terlepas.

"Kau menangis?" Baekhyun menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang kau rasakan disana. Jika aku yang berada diposisimu mungkin aku akan segera menyusulnya. Atau mungkin berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa"

"Nyatanya kau tidak. Baekhyunmu masih disini. Jagalah dia. Percayalah bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi" Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke St. Maria seorang diri. Chanyeol bersikukuh untuk mengantarnya namun berkali-kali Baekhyun menolaknya karena takut Chanyeol akan masuk ke dalam dimensinya. Baekhyun tidak yakin jika ia kembali ke makam itu tubuhnya akan kembali ke dimensinya. Itu memang tidak logis, tapi kejadian kembali bertemu Chanyeol jauh lebih tidak logis, maka tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah itu Baekhyun meminta maaf pada HunHan dan berpamitan pada mereka, jelas saja hal tersebut membuat mereka berdua bingung.

Ia melirik jari manis tangan kanannya. Ada sebuah cincin silver milik Chanyeol yang diberikan kepadanya. Baekhyun menolak karena takut membuat Baekhyun di dimensi ini kecewa jika kekasihnya itu memberikan cincin couplenya pada orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya dirinya yang lain. Tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksanya untuk memakai itu.

Mobil Baekhyun mulai memasuki terowongan yang tidak terlalu panjang. Hingga hampir sampai di ujung terowongan tersebut–

'SHINGGG' sebuah sinar putih sangat menyilaukan memaksa masuk ke matanya, Baekhyun reflek menutup kedua matanya. Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata–

'Wushhhhhh' angin kencang dan beberapa debu menerpa wajah putihnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat dirinya yang sudah tidak berada dalam mobilnya. Ia merasakan suasana dan lingkungan yang tidak asing, debu dan daun yang berterbangan serta angin yang kencang dan langit yang menggelap.

Itu di pemakaman. Baekhyun terduduk persis di samping makam milik Park Chanyeol. Ia meringis merasakan keningnya berdenyut nyeri. Baekhyun melihat dahan pohon ada di dekat kakinya. Itu dahan yang menimpa dirinya tadi. Baekhyun membuang napas beratnya.

'Jadi pengalaman aneh itu hanya sebuah mimpi?' batinnya.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan setelahnya ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia bangkit dan mencium nisan tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol" dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan pemakaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **2 setengah tahun kemudian**

Pertengahan April, ketika musim semi datang. Sebuah private wedding digelar di salah satu resort bintang lima di pinggiran pantai Jungmun, pulau Jeju. Suasana resort yang elegan dengan dekorasi pernikahan yang berkelas, seperti lilin-lilin berbentuk bunga yang mengitari kolam -ada juga beberapa yang mengapung di dalamnya- lampu hias berwarna keemasan, alunan musik klasik serta panorama pantai Jungmun yang sangat eksotis yang bermandikan cahaya senja membuat kesan romantis yang sangat kuat bagi pernikahan mereka. Tidak heran jika rona bahagia sangat jelas terpancar dari pasangan tersebut.

Pasangan Sehun Luhan berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang memegang gelas koktail.

"Baek" Baekhyun yang tadinya tengah mengobrol dengan orang lain langsung membalikan badannya.

"Hyung~ Wah kau cantik sekali hari ini" Baekhyun melihat Luhan dan segera memeluknya.

"Tapi tidak secantik pengantin di depanku ini" Luhan tersenyum.

"Ya kau cantik sekali hyung. Lebih cantik dari rusaku ini. Aigo seharusnya aku menikahi– Aww hei itu sakit" Sehun meringis, seseorang menyikut perutnya tapi bukan Luhan pelakunya.

"Dia milikku Oh Sehun" Sehun melirik kesamping.

"KRISS. Kyaa kau tampan sekali. Sangat serasi dengan si cantik Byun ini. Aku iri sekali dengan kalian. Kami yang pacaran lebih awal malah kalian yang menikah lebih dulu. Tapi aku turut bahagia" Luhan memeluk pasangan itu. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Semua yang hadir juga terlihat bahagia.

Baekhyun mengusap cincin pernikahan dirinya dengan Kris di jari manis sebelah kiri. Dan setelahnya mengusap cincin silver yang selalu ia kenakan di jari manis sebelah kanan.

'Baekhyun yang ini sudah bahagia dengan Kris. Pasti Baekhyun yang lain juga sudah bahagia dengan Chanyeolnya' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru B" Ucapnya pelan, tetap mengelus cincin bagian kanannya sambil tersenyum. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di waktu yang sama namun di kehidupan yang berbeda.

'Aku sudah menikahi Baekhyunku siang tadi, Baek. Apa kau bahagia disana tanpa Chanyeolmu?' Batin Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

"Yeol. Kenapa melamun?" suara lembut 'suami' barunya membawa pikiran Chanyeol kembali. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkanmu B. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku jika kau meninggalkanku. Terimakasih karena selalu bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu. Saling melumat melampiaskan rasa bahagia mereka. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Baek" Chanyeol bicara di depan Baekhyunnya namun sebenarnya ucapan itu untuk Baekhyun yang pernah tersesat ke dimensi ini. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun beberapa saat.

"Ayo kita turun. Semua pasti sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan" Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil 'suami' barunya itu meninggalkan kamar mereka.

 **Selamat berbahagia, Byun Baekhyun~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
